


Feverish Courage

by TheIncompetentWriter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, OOC characters, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncompetentWriter/pseuds/TheIncompetentWriter
Summary: Karma was excited to test Okuda's infused Anti-sensei candy until he knew Okuda was sick. He voluntarily entered Koro-sensei's (love) scheme when he decided to give Okuda a visit only to be greeted with a surprise.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Assassination Classroom.
> 
> Inspired by jessoyouknow's First.
> 
> This is my first time completing a fic of any kind. Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not undergone proper editing. I will be editing this if I feel like it in the future. You have been warned.

**Feverish Courage**

Snow lightly drizzled in the morning when a tiny little snowflake blew astray and landed on the tip of the nose belonging to a mischievous redhead. The sudden cold yet soft touch tickled the redhead's senses.

"...Hm?"

His hand reached for the snowflake that melted into a tiny droplet from his warm constitution. The moment his hand left his field of vision, sprinkles of white began to emerge from his surroundings.

A smirk formed on his lips when he uttered, "The first snow."

Looking up towards the bright sky, his hand gripped the lilac scarf while his thoughts drifted towards the image of a petite girl with glasses whose bright smile could turn the cold winter into the blooming spring.

"Okuda..." The name left his lips before he could even realize it. Her name left the taste of mint, reminding him of her recent experiment with Anti-sensei matter and candy.

His golden eyes gazed towards the silhouette of the mountain; a dilapidated campus and the smiles belong to the students and teachers that resided in it appeared in his vision. It then morphed into the yellow octopus-like creature with an iconic smile.

Anticipation bubbled in his chest as he thought of the octopus's reaction towards the newly experimented candy.

Ah, he was looking forward to it. His footsteps hastened by each step as he slowly began to run towards the campus he considered 'home'.

It did not take long for him to arrive at the campus. His first thought was to head to the laboratory room in hopes that behind the room's door, the image of her smiling face as she hands him the candy would greet him.

"Sensei, Okuda-san took a sick leave."

Those words sounded like thunder to Karma as he lazed on his desk. His golden eyes were in a daze, blankly staring at the ceiling.

When he arrived in the laboratory room, Ritsu had informed him through his phone of the location of the candy Okuda left for him. The candy was already in his hands and several ideas had popped up in his head but he hesitated.

Okuda had given him permission to execute the plan alone in return that he reports to her the results. Since he had her permission, it was alright for him to take action but there was no sense of joy without having Okuda witness the results herself.

Koro-sensei sensed something amiss with Karma. The redhead's guard was up but he was not in an optimal state. The subtle glances Karma sent towards the empty seat of the absent student amused Koro-sensei. One of his tentacles slithered discreetly towards the notebook and began writing down details for his upcoming scheme.

"That is very unfortunate. Someone must visit Okuda-san to check up on her," Koro-sensei sang to which Karma's ears perked up.

Kayano was quick to reply, "I will do it, Sensei!"

The mischievous glint in Karma's eyes did not escape Koro-sensei's vision. Nurufufu~

Moments later...

"Karma-kun?" Okuda's warm breath gently tickled his ears.

As of the moment, Karma and Okuda were in a compromising position. Okuda's petite and vulnerable frame held Karma beneath her as she caged her arms around him. Her lilac eyes once bright and clear were dim and clouded unbefitting of the usual Okuda.

Her fingers traced his sharp jaw, the smooth surface of her fingers sends tingles on Karma's skin as his golden eyes filled with curiosity locked on Okuda's stoic and clouded lilac eyes.

His smirk continues to widen as time passes. To think the reserved and conservative chemist had a seductive side - not that she, perhaps, and he was aware of.

"Okuda-san?"

When Okuda's finger reached the tip of his chin, she lifted it up and then moved her hand to cup his cheek to bring him closer to her face. Her breath fanned his lips, there was only an inch of space left until their lips could touch.

Karma felt conscious of it for a short moment. His attention was grabbed by Okuda's eyes that had suddenly morphed into gentle and sincere adoration which had caught him off guard.

"...beautiful."

It was not Karma who had spoken but Okuda.

Okuda had a soft smile on her face as she spoke, "Chances of having golden eyes is extremely rare, much more than gold itself..."

Karma felt Okuda draw closer to the point that any subtle and sudden movement was enough to crash their lips together. He felt his breath hitch at the close proximity.

"...but I could only see it from afar. I was really happy when you first approached me. I was finally able to get a closer look at them.

Still, it wasn't enough."

Okuda tenderly rubbed her thumb on Karma's cheek. "...I didn't think that I would get this close... even for a dream.."

Karma's brow rose. 'A dream?' He thought, 'Does she think she is in a dream?'

His thoughts were interrupted by the words that followed from her lips that rang loudly in his head.

"...and yet, why do they look so dull and empty?"

Karma was dumbfounded. He was frozen in his position as Okuda stared at him in pity and sympathy. Anger raged in his chest when he saw those eyes, the same ones his aunt and uncle had given him every time they visited.

He was happy to be alone and proudly independent. He was no longer the same cry-baby they had known when he was in elementary. He was strong mentally, emotionally, and physically. He was undeserved of pity nor sympathy!

The next second, Okuda was on the bed beneath Karma. Those usually calm golden eyes were raging like the storm and filled with fiery fire.

Karma snarled, "You-"

Opposed to the wild flames of anger and raging storm, Okuda was like the calm wind and sea on a clear day. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and released a deep sigh.

When they opened, Karma felt as if he saw a mirror when he looked at Okuda's distant eyes. At the same time, the phone rang. It came from Okuda's cell phone that lay on the nightstand.

Okuda was unbothered by Karma's rage. "Can you answer the call and place it in speaker?"

Karma reigned in his anger and did what she requested. He moved away from Okuda before reaching towards the nightstand to take the phone then returned to Okuda's side.

"Manami, my dear, your teacher messaged that you had a common cold. There is medicine in the cabinet as usual and drink lots of water. If the conference succeeds, we could be back around New Year's Eve and you can get another chemistry kit! Stay safe, my dear! Can't talk for too long, Bye~"

It was as if it was déjà vu. Those kinds of monotone responses, Karma was eerily familiar with it.

"Their response is the same as always," Okuda muttered bitterly before returning to a light tone, "but I don't feel quite lonely, I have friends like Kayano and Kanzaki by my side now... unlike you Karma."

"I'm not!" Karma retorted back.

Okuda had a sad smile on her face as she sat up and leaned towards Karma. "Then, why are you crying?" Her fingers gingerly wiped the tears that escaped from his eyes.

Karma was surprised himself. "That's..."

"You have been keeping them inside for too long. You may get along with others but your heart is closed off especially towards Nagisa."

Karma felt his chest tighten. This chemist was more observant and perceptive than she had let on.

"Are you sure your sick right now?" He chuckled as he asked but as he laughed, there was pain.

Okuda ignored his question and pulled him down to wrap her arms around him. "Let it out, don't be afraid to be a child even for just a moment. Like Koro-sensei had said, it is okay to be weak in order to be strong."

Hearing those words, Karma nuzzled his head on Okuda's shoulders and silently let the tears flow as freely as they had wanted.

Memories appeared of the boy who curled in the darkest depths of the corner while staring blankly into space. The silhouette of the boy along with the dull and dim eyes he held slowly began to dissipate into particles in his dreamscape.

By the time Karma had opened his eyes, he was hearing the soft snores from Okuda, no, Manami, and moved his head to meet her eye-level to watch her sleep. Sensing his subtle movement, Manami woke up still half-asleep. When her lilac eyes met his golden eyes, a soft smile adorned her face.

There were still traces of sorrow and loneliness in his eyes but it was not as intense as it used to be. Manami leaned towards Karma's eyes and gave it a tender kiss.

"Mother always says that a kiss can make wounds go bye-bye. I don't believe it and I'm sure she doesn't but I do believe that it will at least ease the pain..." A yawn escaped Manami's lips, "...even for a little bit."

Karma felt his heart fill with warmth as he watched Manami fall back into deep slumber. His hands reached out to caress Manami's unblemished face, now that he looked closer, he felt Manami was beautiful.

Manami's previous words rang in his head,

_"...I am not lonely. I have friends, like Kayano and Kanzaki, by my side now..."_

Karma let out a smirk as he tenderly moved her bangs away and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Now, you have me too." _And I have her as well._

For the rest of the hour, Karma spent time caring for Manami by tucking her into bed properly, washing and replacing the cloth on her forehead once in a while, checking her temperature, and making her drink medicine.

Karma felt like a husband watching over his sick wife. His eyes stared at the empty ring finger on Manami's left hand. Aside from finding a new wallet, he has found another goal to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuda as a top, cause why not? *sips tea*


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next day, Karma executed his plan of tricking his teacher with the candy Okuda made for him. As expected, Koro-sensei melted and unexpectedly split into tiny versions of himself. Karma turned his gaze towards Okuda who smiled.

"I added a new compound and wanted to see the results," Okuda explained happily.

The rest of the class looked at the pair with cold sweat. The anticipated deadly combination between the two that has been foreshadowed in the Kyoto trip had come true.

The tiny version of Koro-sensei began to cause chaos by launching themselves in different directions like bullets. One of them crashed into his podium and several pictures came out of it. Karma, who was in the front, caught sight of the pictures.

One of those pictures was overturned. He bent to pick it up and upon knowing its content, he rashly took the pictures that fell on the floor. His ears were beet red as he picked them up in a fluster which allowed his fellow classmates to witness a rare sight.

Okuda looked at him in interest.

"Eh~ The famous Akabane Karma is blushing?" Nakamura teased loud enough for Karma to hear and pause in his actions.

Karma swiftly turned his head towards Nakamura who held a picture in her hand. Purposefully, she slowed her actions when she turned the picture for her to see. Karma's bloodlust leaked involuntarily as he leaped towards Nakamura's hand.

Unbeknownst to him, a tiny version of Koro-sensei smacked into his back causing him to let go of the pictures that he desperately picked up. It rained over the class and the lucky people who picked up and saw the picture had a surprised expression meant for Okuda to see.

"Ooh, I did not expect that side of you, Okuda-chan~"

Nakamura was the first to gain composure and approach Okuda then sling her arm around Okuda's shoulder to bring her close. She had a sly smile on her face when she showed Okuda the picture.

"This..." In the picture were Okuda and Karma in a promiscuous position with Okuda on top and Karma below. Her hand was caressing Karma's face that held the look of surprise while she was seriously gazing into Karma's eyes. Since she was in close proximity with Karma, it appeared as if they were about to kiss.

Okuda's red face was enough to rival Karma's hair. She immediately crouched down and cover her face from embarrassment. She had no recollection when she was sick, she was only aware that Karma had taken good care of her like what a good friend would do but she was not aware of the fiasco she caused in her dazed state.

Nakamura smirked. "Eh, Karma, I thought you were a dom but I did not expect you to be a bottom!"

Karma's face became more flustered. "I was just surprised!" He weakly retorted, "Manami caught me off guard!"

In his flustered state, Karma was not able to gain composure and exposed something else. Kayano joined in the fun, "It's 'Manami' now? When were you on a first-term basis?"

Okuda who was curled up became more embarrassed. The others were fighting to take a peek at the other pictures and some contained the part where Okuda and Karma cuddled, Okuda kissing Karma on his eyes, and Karma kissing Okuda on the forehead.

"They look like a married couple!" Everyone's voice resounded in sync.

Karasuma entered to see the commotion but was surprised at the tiny versions of Koro-sensei and the students teasing Karma and Okuda who were both flushed red. Irina had come to join in the fray as a picture floated towards her and she caught it.

When she turned the picture to see it, she was surprised. In the picture, Okuda could be seen looking down at Karma with a 'seductive' gaze while Karma was looking up towards her 'submissively'. She rated Okuda as the top 5 in the ranks of kissing because of her position as the perfect bottom but she begins to doubt it, from the picture, as she had the potential to become one of the top doms.

"Bitch-sensei! Did you see it?" Yada called out to her.

Irina nodded to which Yada added, "Okuda is the dom in the relationship!"

"Relationship?!" Irina shouted.

Okuda had stepped up and denied the claim, "We aren't! I just happened to be sick yesterday and I happen to be strange when I am sick so this is one of them. Karma-kun is a dear friend of mine, from the pictures, he is not trying to take advantage of me – I am! Please don't tease him like this otherwise he will have no chance with his crush!"

The last sentence made them pause. "Crush?" Even Karma was confused.

Okuda waved her hands, "I overheard you a long time that you had a crush on someone, and yesterday you told me you have someone in mind that you wish to be with. I apologize for making things difficult for you!"

Karma, who had paused from fighting to take back the pictures, frowned. Nakamura and the other girls understood and tried to comfort him.

"It's going to be a long journey," Kayano distantly commented as she internally smacked herself upon seeing her dear friend's misunderstanding.

Karma who had rarely cried and felt down was holing himself in the corner picking mushrooms.

Karasuma sighed at the whole fiasco and the strange change in behavior of Karma. He took the picture from Irina and held it high.

"You were busy teasing your friends that you failed to pick up on the fact that the target was spying on them."

The realization dawned on everyone. "Then..."

Karma was emitting bloodlust when he stood up and faced everyone. "If he had spied on us, who knows who he had spied on? He seems strangely familiar with our secrets."

Crack!

At that moment, knives and guns were pulled out and a dark aura loomed on everyone's heads. They were planning to eliminate Koro-sensei when he was back in one piece. A few minutes later, they fulfilled their plan as Koro-sensei, in his whole form, dodged their attacks in laughter.

"Die, you damn pervert!" The Class E students raged in unison.

Irina had pulled Okuda from the fiasco and was giving a one-on-one lecture in kissing as a dom. Okuda buried her face in her hands as she painstakingly listened.


	3. Side Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is a bit messy because my head is also messy.

**Side Story**

Inside an empty classroom, Okuda felt the wall hit her back as she faced the demonic smile of her English teacher, Irina-sensei. Her lilac eyes quivered under the intense stare, her hands were close to her chest, guarding herself for the upcoming attack.

Her lilac eyes never left the same luscious lips that took away her first kiss after she was given a penalty from her own beautiful assassin teacher.

"Sensei, I think this is enough for today. It was only a rare case; it might be the last time that will happen," Okuda explained nervously.

Irina was indeed frustrated. That rare dominant gaze of Okuda was something she has not seen for a while. As a teacher, she had no wish for that potential to be hidden away only for it to rot in the dark. It reminded her of a fellow colleague she used to work with.

 _"Irina, listen carefully..."_ Those were the words she loved to hear from her. She was not only a colleague but also a mentor and sister. The last time she saw that similar gaze was five years ago where her body was dyed in the blood of both her enemies and her own. The image of a white lily on the stone grave resurfaced.

Okuda had been watching the sudden change in Irina's emotions. From frustration to longing and lastly, sorrow. Irina was seeing someone dear inside Okuda, someone that Okuda guessed to be the person responsible for the void inside Irina-sensei's heart.

"...you may go." Irina voiced out an uncharacteristically stoic and strict tone.

Okuda could only nod her lightly before leaving the classroom while covering her lips. The fading figure of Okuda overlapped with the familiar silhouette of a dear friend.

A name escaped Irina's lips, "Feris."

When Okuda left, she meets up with Karma who was waiting outside the door. He grabbed Okuda and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her to embrace the petite girl. A puppy appeared before Okuda's vision as she gazed directly into Karma's eyes.

The urge to pet his head overpowered her reasoning. Before she could even realize it, her hands were already tangled in Karma's red locks of hair.

"Good boy," Okuda cooed, causing the redhead to blush.

Peeking from a classroom door, Nakamura could be seen spying on Karma with her phone on hand. She was recording everything that was occurring in the hallway. A feeling of amusement bubbled in her chest when she saw the interaction between the two not-yet lovebirds.

Though Karma was looking down and Okuda was looking up, it was clear from their gazes and body language that Okuda was the one dominant in the relationship. The strong yet gentle and adoring eyes of Okuda reflected her composure and affection for Karma.

Irina had decided to walk out of the classroom when she saw the live re-enactment of the picture she had seen the day before and hid before they noticed her presence. Nakamura saw the change in position. Karma was sitting with his knees close to his chest as his chin was being lifted by Okuda's finger.

Okuda was staring intently at Karma's forehead bruise that he caught by accident. Her fingers were carefully caressing the surrounding area of the bruise.

A scolding tone reached their ears, "Karma, haven't I already told you to avoid making nonsensical fights?"

This earned her a shrug from him.

"What can I say? It's in my nature to fight, I have a natural talent for it," Karma retorted.

Bang!

Karma fell on his back to the wall as Okuda trapped him between her arms. She cupped his cheek and brought her face close to his ears before giving it a small blow. The feeling of déjà vu gave Karma cold sweat.

Only this time, Okuda was not sick and currently has a clear state of mind.

A teasing smile formed on Okuda's lips when she said, "A natural talent to fight... oh, really?"

Karma moved his head opposite to Okuda's direction, revealing his vulnerable nape which Okuda used as an opportunity to bite.

"Ow!" Karma screamed in pain as he pushed Okuda back.

Okuda was not offended and actually giggled. "Arrogance is not a good thing! So, be careful from now on."

She did not forget to give him a small lecture.

Looking from both sides of the hallway, Okuda was thankful that most of the students were no longer present due to the early dismissal otherwise she would bow her head in shame. She was not usually like this but there was this pent-up feeling from yesterday that was she wanted to unleash unto Karma. She had no scientific reason as to why.

Suddenly, Okuda felt herself lifted from the ground and she squealed in turn. Karma was wearing his signature mischievous smile when he met eyes with Okuda.

"Revenge time!" Karma sang as he twirled Okuda around countless times making her nauseous.

Okuda instinctively covered her mouth with her hands when Karma dropped her to the ground. She was lightly wobbling then leaned on Karma's chest to stabilize herself.

"Don't... do that..." Okuda's face turned green, "...again."

Karma handed her some candy to which Okuda took carelessly. The following second, her tongue was on fire. The wrapper on the candy wrote [Spicy! Limited Edition Gum Flavor!]

"Karma!" Okuda yelled as she dashed somewhere else to find water.

Karma was waving evilly at Okuda's back until there was a sudden change in the atmosphere around him. A casual and serious aura emanated from him. He leaned against the door frame and called out.

"Nakamura-san and Bitch-sensei, are you done?"

Sheepishly, the two spies walked out from their hiding spots. He had a knowing smirk on his face as he played with the gum in his hand.

He said, "Are you satisfied with our performance?"

Nakamura felt Karma was weird, "Aren't you going to be embarrassed?"

Karma did not hesitate to reply, "Why would I? If the video gets leaked, I will get the higher ground for Manami's hand. Not only that, I personally get to experience Manami's other side."

As though a breath of fresh air came to pass him, Karma looked serene.

"She looked so beautiful~"

Nakamura cringed while Irina raised her brow. She was not falling for that trick.

"You were watching us, weren't you?" Irina sounded him out.

"Who knows?' Karma replied mysteriously as he headed towards the direction Okuda left, his back disappearing into the corner of the hallway.

"I wonder if he was bluffing. Maybe I should leak the video for assurance," Nakamura cackled as she looked at her phone to find out that the video had been removed from her phone.

"He tricked me!" Nakamura exclaimed as she held the urge to throw the phone against the wall. The blackmail material was gone. It was already too late to realize that the redhead was bluffing the whole time.

Nakamura was curious about Irina's reaction towards Karma so she placed her attention on her. Unexpectedly, she saw Irina looking at the floor as if reminiscing something. There was a sorrowful expression on her beautiful face, unbefitting of her usual unrestrained personality.

There was a moment of silence before Irina finally spoke.

"Thank you," was uttered from her lips in a soft tone, barely audible to anyone but her. Irina immediately left the vicinity, leaving Nakamura to wonder what just occurred.


End file.
